Orange
by shiinasany
Summary: "Errrr...halo, namaku Taehyung." / "Kau apa? Jangan bilang—" Jungkook melirik sofanya horor. "—kau poop di sofaku?" / Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung - KookV or KookTae fanfiction / Kitty(?)!Tae / Warning inside! (Please read my warning before read)
1. Part 1

**From: Mr. Control Freak**  
 **Jungkook, pulang jam berapa?**

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya saat membuka pesan langka dari sepupunya si _control freak_ —Min Yoongi yang tidak akan mengiriminya pesan lebih dulu jika tidak memiliki keperluan. Ia mendengus, memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

Lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam minimarket yang segera disambut oleh sosok virtual yang memberikan ucapan selamat datang dan info tidak penting tentang barang-barang yang sedang _sale_ hari ini.

Jungkook berjalan tidak menggubris sama sekali. Ia mendesah menyadari bahwa minimarket tua ini tidak menyediakan troli otomatis dan dengan terpaksa mengambil satu keranjang belanja dari tumpukan yang ada di sebelah meja kasir.

Baru lima belas menit berkutat dengan barang belanjaan yang sudah ia catat di _note_ , ponselnya kembali bergetar. Malas repot-repot mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, ia menatap _arloji_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya _. Id caller_ **Mr. Control Freak** dan foto sepupu bawelnya terpampang di layar _smartwatch_ miliknya.

Dengan menggerutu, ia memasang _bluetooth earphone_ di telinganya dan menggeser _notification_ itu ke kanan untuk menerima panggilan.

"Apa sih, _hyu_ —"

"JEON JUNGKOOK PULANG SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

-Orange-

Part 1

©Shiina

.

Main pairing: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung (KookV)

Slight cast: Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin & Jung Hoseok

 **Warning** : Top!Jungkook, Bottom!Tae, AU, Typo(s), absurd, aneh bin ajaib, plotless, **FIC PALING NGGAK JELAS YANG PERNAH SAYA BUAT & OUT OF CHARACTER (OOC)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: If You don't like with all from this fic, just stop reading. !Saya tidak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk membaca!**

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Seoul, tahun 2246-**

Jungkook menenteng dua kantong belanjaannya dengan perasaan kesal luar biasa. Sekalipun kakaknya itu sudah mengancam akan membakar seluruh tumpukan kertas skripsi yang sedang ia kerjakan dengan susah payah jika tidak segera sampai di apartemen dalam dua puluh menit, Jungkook tidak tampak terburu-buru bahkan menggeret langkah kakinya setengah hati setelah turun dari _skybus_ dan keluar dari _lift_.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam saat menekan sederet _password_ apartemennya dan meraih kenop pintu untuk membukanya.

Sudah tidak kaget lagi saat mendapati kakaknya yang cerewet itu berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan mata yang memicing kesal.

"Darimana saja? Bukankah sudah kubilang dua puluh menit?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya malas. Melepas sepatu _sneaker_ -nya sebelum kembali menatap kakaknya. "Aku harus belanja dulu. Kekasih _sialan-_ mu itu menghabiskan stock makananku tadi malam!" Tukasnya sebal. Ia mengangkat kantong belanjaannya tinggi-tinggi di depan wajah kakaknya.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah. "Tapi kau lama sekali astaga." Menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke kiri saat Jungkook berjalan melewatinya.

"Ada apa sih, _hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook setelah meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di atas meja dapur. Ia berencana merapihkannya setelah Yoongi pergi.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran seorang Min Yoongi yang perfeksionis membutuhkan bantuan darinya. "Bantuan apa?"

"Begini," Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya tampak ragu sebelum kemudian menatap Jungkook lamat-lamat. "Aku harus perjalanan bisnis satu minggu di _US_ bersama Jimin."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Mutanku tidak ada yang mengurus. Aku berencana menitipkannya padamu. Jadi—"

"Woah _hyung_ , sebentar..." Jungkook menyela lalu menatap Yoongi tak percaya. "Kau bilang menitipkan apa? Mutan?" Ia menggeleng pasti sambil meraih satu kaleng _coke_ -nya dari dalam kantong belanjaan. " _Sorry_ , aku bukan _mutan sitter_. Kau bisa membawanya ke _pet shop_."

"Jungkook kau tahu aku benar-benar benci dengan _pet shop_. Mereka memperlakukan mutan seperti _binatang_." Kedua alis Yoongi menyatu tidak suka. "Lagipula apa sulitnya sih? Kau hanya perlu menjaganya dan membiarkan mutanku menginap di sini. Andai Jimin tidak ikut aku juga tidak akan meminta bantuanmu, _brat_."

"Kalau begitu jangan menitipkannya padaku." Jawab Jungkook enteng. Kedua tangannya sibuk membuka kaleng _coke._

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kalau kau masih mempermasalahkan masalah Hye—"

"Nah _, hyung_ , kau masih ingat Hyejin, mutan yang kau berikan padaku dua tahun lalu 'kan? Aku bahkan harus dengan susah payah mengembalikannya ke pusat perlindungan mutan dengan denda luar biasa besar setelah kau dengan seenaknya meninggalkannya disini dan membuatku harus mengalami _hal sial itu._ Sekarang kau apa? Ingin menitipkan mutanmu lagi padaku?" Jungkook menatap Yoongi tajam. "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengurusnya, jangan memeliharanya!"

"Tapi yang satu ini berbeda Jungkook- _ah_. Dia tidak seperti Hyejin dan dia bukan Hyejin." Tekan Yoongi keras kepala.

" _Hyu_ —"

"Jungkook, serius aku benar-benar tidak ada waktu." Yoongi mendesah saat melirik arlojinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh tahun hidup Jungkook di dunia, Min Yoongi menatapnya memelas; penuh permohonan. "Empat puluh menit lagi jadwal penerbanganku."

Yoongi meremas lengan adiknya lembut. "Aku sudah menyiapkan perlengkapannya di dalam tas. Pakaian, peralatan mandi, makanan, susu—semuanya. Kau hanya perlu memberinya makan, memberikan tempat untuk tidur dan memaksanya mandi. Karena dia benar-benar benci mandi; sifat alamiah _kucing_."

Jungkook mencoba mengelak. Diperlakukan sebegini lembutnya oleh seorang Min Yoongi malah membuatnya merinding. " _Hyung_ serius ak—"

"Jangan menginjak ekornya kalau tidak ingin dia marah. Usap punggungnya saat akan tidur, itu membuatnya cepat tidur. Kau bisa mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan setiap pagi," Yoongi melepas remasannya di lengan Jungkook lalu menepuk bahunya pelan sebelum berbalik menuju ruang depan untuk memakai sepatunya. Jungkook mengikutinya di belakang.

Selesai dengan sepatunya, Yoongi kembali menatap Jungkook. Tatapan lembutnya beberapa saat lalu sudah hilang digantikan oleh tatapan mengacam. "Kau mengerti itu? Dan aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu kalau sampai kau menitipkannya di _pet shop_ atau membuangnya di jalan Jeon Jungkook!"

Jungkook menganga menatap Yoongi yang sudah bersiap membuka kenop pintu apartemennya. Tapi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya untuk kembali menatap Jungkook. "Ah, kau harus membawanya untuk vaksin. Aku akan mengirim detailnya di _e-mail_ , oke? Dan dia sudah ada di ruang tengah. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Yoongi lalu menutup pintu dengan sedikit bantingan membuat Jungkook tersentak kaget. Hendak mengejar Yoongi, tapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya, kedua matanya melebar saat menyadari sesuatu,

Mutan itu ada di ruang tengah?

Sedikit tergesa, Jungkook berjalan menuju ruang tengah apartemennya. Mendapati sosok mutan itu terduduk di sudut sofa merah maroonnya.

Tubuhnya mungil dan pendek (mungkin hanya sebahu Jungkook), berkulit _tan_ bersih yang terbalut celana putih selutut dan kaus oblong berwarna _baby-blue_ , rambutnya berwarna cokelat dengan poni panjang yang hampir mencapai bulu mata, hidungnya mancung dan dua belah bibirnya berwarna _peach._ Sekilas tampak seperti manusia jika Jungkook tidak melihat dua cuping cokelat yang menyembul dari surai rambutnya, _collar_ oranye berbandul perak yang melilit lehernya, lalu ekornya yang juga berbalut bulu cokelat lembut itu berkibas gelisah saat menyadari kedatangannya.

Jungkook sudah sering melihat mutan dimanapun. Bahkan teman-teman sekampusnya banyak yang membawa mutan peliharaan mereka masing-masing ke kampus. Di abad dua puluh dua seperti sekarang memiliki mutan memang bukan hal baru, hampir di seluruh tempat mutan sudah banyak dijumpai. Apalagi jenis kucing, mutan kucing adalah primadona. Banyak yang menjadikan mereka peliharaan, pekerja, _mate,_ bahkan hanya pemuas nafsu.

Tapi Jeon Jungkook berani bersumpah bahwa ini adalah kali pertamanya Jungkook melihat mutan yang...secantik ini? _Hell_ , Jungkook itu masih normal. Ia masih tertarik pada manusia.

Kedua bola mata cokelat itu memandangnya bingung dan alisnya mengerut dalam. Dua cupingnya tertekuk turun lalu deretan gigi atasnya yang putih menggigit bibir bawahnya canggung.

"Errrr...halo, namaku Taehyung."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya susah payah. Mutan ini menggemaskan sekali, serius. Ia berjalan mendekat dan ikut duduk di sofa seberang Taehyung duduk.

Mutan itu masih menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua bola matanya menatap Jungkook takut-takut. "Aku harus memanggil? Eungg... _master_? atau...?"

Jungkook mengerjap menyadari panggilan _'master'_ yang terucap dari bibir Taehyung terdengar sangat manis di telinganya. "Berapa usiamu?"

"Li-lima belas tahun."

Masih benar-benar muda, kategori _junior_ ; baru berjarak tiga tahun dengan mutan kucing kategori _kitten._ Jungkook tersenyum. Tiba-tiba _mood_ buruknya meluap hilang entah kemana.

"Kalau begitu Jungkook- _oppa_. Panggil aku Jungkook- _oppa._ "

"Maaf, tapi aku mutan jantan." Suara Taehyung berbisik takut-takut.

Jungkook mengerjap kaget. Tidak bisa percaya jika mutan di hadapannya ini mutan jantan. Ia mengamati sekali lagi. Memang rambutnya pendek sih. Tapi selain itu benar-benar tidak ada hal yang menunjukkan jika mutan bernama Taehyung ini mutan jantan. Jungkook tidak perlu melakukan hal gila seperti membuka celana putih pendek yang dikenakan Taehyung hanya untuk memeriksa gendernya 'kan?

Jungkook tertawa canggung. "Oh maaf, Jungkook- _hyung_ kalau begitu."

"Baik, Jungkook- _mast_ —oh _—hyung_." Jawab Taehyung salah tingkah saat hampir salah menyebut.

Jungkook tersenyum. Mutan _junior_ di hadapannya ini tampak malu-malu dan menggemaskan. Jungkook jadi penasaran bagaimana mutan se-menggemaskan ini bisa bertahan hidup dengan kakaknya yang _control freak_ ; galak, cerewet, bawel, pemarah, selalu merasa benar dan—oke, _stop_.

Hening. Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal—bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Ehem, jadi, karena kau akan tinggal disini, aku punya beberapa peraturan." Ujarnya setelah menemukan topik yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Ia menatap Taehyung yang mengerjap bingung padanya.

"Pertama, aku tidak suka kotor. Mutanku yang dulu selalu meletakkan pakaian kotornya sembarangan dan aku benci itu. Kedua, jangan buat onar dalam bentuk apapun; apalagi berisik, aku butuh ketenangan untuk menyelsaikan skripsiku." Jeda sebentar, nada bicara Jungkook berubah menjadi antisipatif. "Dan terakhir, kau bisa ke toilet sendiri 'kan?"

Taehyung masih mengerjap, mengulas senyum kecil lalu mengangguk berlebihan. Poninya bahkan ikut bergerak dan hampir menutupi seluruh matanya. Jungkook jadi gemas sendiri ingin menyibak poni itu ke atas.

Jungkook melirik tas punggung besar di samping sofa. Ia bisa langsung menebak itu milik siapa karena Jungkook tidak pernah merasa punya tas punggung berwarna _norak_ seperti oranye. Ada satu kantong plastik bergambar kucing dengan logo kucing kecil dan label ' _mutan community: healthy food_ ' di samping tas punggung itu _—_ makanan mutan.

" _Well_ , Taehyung- _ah_ , aku harap kau juga bisa menyiapkan makananmu sendiri."

Taehyung kembali mengangguk. Tapi kali ini mutan itu tampak gelisah. Cupingnya bergerak-gerak risau lalu ekornya yang tadi sudah tenang kembali berkibas.

Jungkook memicingkan matanya curiga. Belajar dari mutan miliknya yang dulu, mutan yang sedang gelisah tidak akan bisa diam. "Kau kenapa?"

"J-jungkook _mast—hyung_ ," cicit Taehyung ragu-ragu, hampir salah menyebut lagi. Ia tampak menahan sesuatu dan kakinya terkatup menjadi satu.

Raut wajah ragu-ragu Taehyung membuat Jungkook menjadi semakin was-was. "Apa?"

Taehyung menatap sekelilingnya _random_ —tidak berani menatap Jungkook, ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku,"

"Kau apa? Jangan bilang _—_ " Jungkook melirik sofanya horor. " _—_ kau _poop_ di sofaku?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Kedua tangannya mengepal tidak tahan."A-aku, eungg..."

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Pipis..."

Jungkook mengerjap. "Ingin pipis?"

"AKU INGIN PIPIS! TOLONG TUNJUKKAN DIMANA KAMAR MANDINYA _PLEASE_?!" Teriak Taehyung akhirnya dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Ha?"

* * *

Malam pertama Taehyung di apartemen Jungkook, mutan itu tidak bisa diam. Terus bergerak kesana-kemari hanya untuk menyapu lantai, mengepel lantai, mencuci piring, menata baju yang baru diantar dari _laundry_ ke dalam lemari, bahkan menata sepatu-sepatu Jungkook yang berserakan di depan pintu karena pemuda itu terlalu malas menatanya. Tolong dicatat, Jungkook itu pecinta kebersihan, bukan kerapihan.

Lama-lama Jungkook jadi risih dengan Taehyung yang terus berjalan kesana-kemari membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan _mac_ di pangkuannya yang masih menampilkan _slide_ bahan seminar skripsinya besok.

"Taehyung, kau sedang apa sih?"

Taehyung tersentak kaget. Hampir menjatuhkan tumpukan baju Jungkook yang sudah selesai dilipatnya. "Oh, maaf, apa aku mengganggu? Aku akan berusaha agar lebih tenang."

Jungkook melengos. "Duduk sini." Ia menunjuk karpet berbulu tempatnya duduk sekarang. "Berhenti melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Yoongi- _hyung_ menitipkanmu di sini bukan untuk menjadi pembantu. Lagipula kau pikir untuk apa aku membeli _maidbot_ mahal-mahal jika benda itu hanya menganggur di sudut ruangan?"

"Tidak apa _hyung_ , aku—"

"Letakkan bajunya di _basket._ Lalu duduk sini. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ucap Jungkook telak.

Perintah majikan adalah absolut.

Karena itu Taehyung hanya mengangguk patuh. Berjalan ke dalam kamar untuk meletakkan tumpukan baju-baju Jungkook di _basket_ yang ada di samping lemari. Lalu kembali ke ruang tengah dan ikut duduk di samping Jungkook.

Sepuluh menit hanya terduduk dalam diam, mutan itu bosan setengah mati. Kedua cuping Taehyung berdiri tegak, ekornya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan tanpa sengaja mengenai lengan Jungkook yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di _mac_ -nya.

Jungkook kontan menoleh. Membuat Taehyung buru-buru merunduk ketakutan, ia memejamkan mata erat bersiap jika mungkin Jungkook akan memarahinya atau bahkan memukulnya. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal di hari pertamanya dengan berteriak-teriak memalukan hanya untuk menanyakan di mana kamar mandi. Habis ia sudah tidak _tahan_ sih. Jungkook memang tidak berkata apapun dan hanya melongo lalu menunjuk kamar mandi yang ada di samping dapur.

Tetapi bukan berarti itu jaminan kalau majikan sementaranya ini tidak marah, 'kan?

"Ma-maaf," ujar Taehyung takut-takut. _Déjà vu_. Ia seperti pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, kenangan buruk ini.

Jungkook menarik napas panjang mendapati respon berlebihan dari Taehyung. Pemuda itu meletakkan _mac_ -nya di atas karpet lalu duduk menghadap Taehyung.

"Kuberitahu satu hal," Ia meraih lengan mutan itu dan berusaha membuatnya berhenti ketakutan dengan meremas lengannya lembut.

Taehyung hanya diam masih tak berani mengangkat wajahnya, menunggu Jungkook mengatakannya.

"Aku benci mutan."

Taehyung terkesiap. Jadi semakin yakin jika sebentar lagi Jungkook akan melakukan sesuatu atau minimal memukulnya. Kedua cupingnya mengatup ketakutan setengah mati.

Tetapi tidak, pemuda itu malah mengangkat dagu Taehyung agar menatapnya. "Aku punya kenangan buruk dengan mutan lamaku." Bisiknya lirih.

Kedua bola cokelat Taehyung yang berkaca-kaca penuh ketakutan membuat Jungkook tertawa. "Hei, tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

"Aku benci mutan, bukan berarti aku akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada kalian." Jungkook masih tertawa sambil mengetuk kening Taehyung main-main. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku juga benci formalitas. Tidak perlu se-kaku itu padaku, anggap aku bukan majikanmu— _well_ , memang bukan sih."

Jungkok mengusap air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata Taehyung. "Ya ampun, kau cengeng sekali sih?"

Ia tersenyum, sebenarnya sedikit tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri jika bisa memperlakukan mutan lembut seperti sekarang. "Tidak perlu meminta izin padaku jika ingin melakukan sesuatu, kau bebas melakukan apapun di sini, selain peraturan yang kuberitahu tadi siang tentunya. Lalu, kita teman, oke?"

Taehyung yang masih terdiam tak percaya membuat Jungkook mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Taehyung lembut. "Aku anggap diam adalah 'iya'."

Jungkook lalu berdiri tiba-tiba setelah menatap jam yang menempel di dinding. "Sudah malam, ayo keluar mencari sesuatu untuk makan malam."

* * *

Pagi yang cerah ketika Jungkook merasakan cahaya matahari mengusik tidurnya. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan keningnya di sela-sela setengah kesadaran saat menyadari beban berat di atas perutnya. Ia membuka matanya yang masih lengket susah payah. Melebarkan matanya saat mendapati lengan mungil yang melingkar di atas perutnya.

Setengah panik, Jungkook menampik lengan itu lalu menarik tubuhnya untuk bangkit duduk. Ia menatap Taehyung yang masih tertidur pulas tak terusik bahkan semakin menyamankan posisi tidurnya dengan memeluk gulingnya.

Tadi malam ia sudah menggelar kasur lipat di samping ranjangnya karena mutan itu terus merengek tidak mau ditinggal karena takut sendirian di kamar tamunya. Dan Jungkook ingat mutan itu mengangguk menurut saat ia menyuruhnya berbaring disana.

Kenapa sekarang mutan ini jadi ikut-ikutan tidur di ranjangnya?

Jungkook menghela napas. Ingin mengusir Taehyung dari atas ranjangnya tetapi tiba-tiba tidak tega saat mendapati wajah polos Taehyung yang tertidur. Cuping cokelatnya itu mengatup turun dan bibirnya bergumam tidak jelas. Ekornya yang panjang ikut memeluk gulingnya.

Jungkook mengerjap sesaat. Tidak menyangka mutan bocah seperti Taehyung saat tidur akan berlipat ganda semakin menggemaskan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya risau. Memilih beranjak dari ranjang untuk mandi.

Dua puluh menit di dalam kamar mandi, Jungkook keluar dengan penampilan kasualnya. Celana _jeans_ hitam dan kemeja putih polos. Melupakan sejenak kebiasaan lamanya yang hanya berbalut selembar handuk setiap habis mandi, ia tidak tinggal sendirian lagi ngomong-ngomong.

Ia mengerutkan kening bingung menatap ranjangnya yang sudah rapih dan tidak ada Taehyung di atas sana. Bahkan kasur lipat yang ia gelar semalam sudah terlipat rapih bersandar di samping lemari.

Keluar dari kamar, Jungkook mendegar sesuatu yang berisik dari dalam dapur. Ia berjalan ke arah sana. Mendapati mutan itu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di dapur masih dengan piyamanya yang berwarna oranye.

"Kau sedang apa bocah?"

Mutan itu tersentak kaget. Menoleh dengan ekspresi kagetnya sebelum kemudian tertawa menyadari ia yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

" _Hyung_ , kau bisa menunggu di meja makan."

"Kau—memasak?" Tanya Jungkook kaget saat menyadari mutan itu sedang memegang pisau bersiap memotong bawang. Dengan pandangan penuh intimidasi, ia menatap seluruh sudut dapurnya. Memastikan dapurnya dapurnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Mutan itu mengangguk sambil melanjutkan kegiatan mengiris bawangnya. "Aku bisa masak kalau hanya seperti - _hyung_ pernah mengajariku memasak selain membaca dan menulis."

Mengabaikan ucapan Taehyung, Jungkook mendesah lega menyadari seluruh dapurnya dalam keadaan oke; tidak ada satupun yang meledak atau minimal rusak. Ia mengambil satu botol soda dari dalam lemari esnya. Lalu duduk di meja makan dan menanti dengan sabar saat Taehyung membawa satu piring makanan, satu gelas air putih dan satu gelas susu ke atas meja.

Mutan itu meletakkan piring omelete yang asapnya masih mengepul dan segelas air putih di hadapannya.

"Hanya satu?"

Taehyung mengangguk bingung. "Hanya satu. Untuk siapa lagi memangnya?"

"Kau tidak makan?"

Taehyung tertawa. "Aku makan..." Mengeluarkan sebungkus makanan khusus mutan dengan tulisan _'for kitten'_ di ujung kemasannya ke atas meja.

"Kau masih makan makanan untuk _kitten_?!" Jungkook menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menyuapkan omelete ke dalam mulutnya. "Bukankah lima belas tahun itu sudah _junior_?"

"Cuma sarapan kok." Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Makan siang, _hyung_ bisa membelikanku kornet, sosis, daging—apapun. Aku suka semuanya."

Jungkook mendengus. Lalu membawa sendok makanan itu kedalam mulutnya. Ia mengerjap sesaat, menggerakkan mulutnya lamat-lamat tampak mengamati rasa omelete itu.

"Wah, ini enak sekali." Pujinya kagum setelah menelan makanannya. "Kau yakin bukan _chef_? Serius ini enak sekali."

Taehyung tertawa senang mendapat respon memuaskan dari Jungkook. Ia menatap majikan sementaranya dengan kedua mata berbinar bahagia. "Aku bisa masak setiap hari. _Hyung_ tidak perlu _delivery_ lagi!"

Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya sejenak. "Tahu darimana aku selalu _delivery_?"

"Banyak nomor dan brosur iklan makanan yang menempel di lemari es."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya tiba-tiba. Berpikir kalau Taehyung mungkin bisa lebih lama tinggal bersamanya agar ia bisa menghemat uang dengan berhenti _delivery_. Mutan itu bisa memasak untuknya setiap hari 'kan?

.

Oh Jungkook jadi ingin kembali menarik kata-katanya satu jam lalu. Untuk beberapa hal memang mutan itu menguntungkan. Tapi tidak untuk seperti saat ini.

Taehyung mengamit ujung kemejanya hingga berantakan. Mutan itu menatapnya dengan kedua mata kucingnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Taehyung, serius. Lepaskan kemejaku. Aku harus ke kampus sekarang. Ada seminar penting menyangkut masa depanku." Desah Jungkook frustasi. Ia berusaha mengusir jemari lentik itu dari kemejanya.

" _Hyung_ , aku ikut _. Please_?"

"Tidak." Jungkook menggeleng pasti.

Membawa mutan saat sedang seminar itu bunuh diri. Apalagi mutan yang masih dalam kategori _junior_ seperti Taehyung. Bagaimana jika mutan itu hilang saat ia sedang presentasi di depan audiens? Atau di culik? Jungkook yakin jika mutan secantik Taehyung ini termasuk kelas atas yang harganya selangit—mengingat Yoongi adalah tipe orang yang tidak segan menghamburkan banyak uang untuk hal tidak penting seperti membeli mutan. Ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Tidak elit jika Yoongi membunuhnya di usianya yang masih muda karena Jungkook menghilangkan mutan cengeng ini 'kan?

"Tae—"

"Aku janji hanya duduk melihat saja."

"Taehyung, kau mau kutitipkan di _pet shop_?" Ancam Jungkook berusaha menakuti Taehyung.

Dan Jungkook menyesal mengatakan hal itu karena beberapa detik kemudian bibir mutan itu bergetar pelan. Memberikan aba-aba akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"OH YA TUHAN BAIK-BAIK!" Jerit Jungkook menyerah akhirnya. Ia paling tidak tahan melihat seseorang menangis di hadapannya.

Mutan itu seketika melonjak bahagia. Ekspresi wajahnya yang sebelumnya terlihat menyedihkan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi berbinar bahagia. Meskipun kedua bola matanya masih terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Dasar mutan _sial_." Umpat Jungkook kesal. Pemuda itu mendengus. "Kalau ingin ikut cepat mandi!"

.

"Woah, _man_! Mutan? Demi apa kau memelihara mutan lagi setelah kasus Hyejin dulu?!"

Jungkook mendengus. Ia menoleh untuk menatap Taehyung yang masih berlindung takut-takut di belakang tubuhnya sebelum kembali menatap Hoseok. "Mutan ini punya Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Tapi cantik sekali astaga. Selera Yoongi- _hyung_ benar-benar tidak main-main." Hoseok menatap intens Taehyung yang masih berdiri di balik tubuh Jungkook. "Betina?"

"Jantan."

"Oh, jantan?" Hoseok mengerjap tak percaya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Taehyung yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemeja Jungkook setiap ia mendekat. "Halo manis, siapa namamu?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Mutan itu malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada _hoodie_ oranye yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Namanya Taehyung." Jungkook akhirnya yang menjawab. Ia mendesah. " _Hyung_ , aku ada seminar pukul sepuluh. Bisa tolong titip Taehyung sebentar?"

Hoseok hanya mengangguk. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Taehyung.

Jungkook berbalik dan perlahan melepas jemari Taehyung yang mengamit kemejanya. Ia menatap Taehyung yang masih memberengut padanya sejak ia memaksa mutan itu mandi tadi pagi. "Kau bersama Hoseok- _hyung_ dulu oke? Aku akan menjemputmu pukul satu. Jangan merepotkan Hoseok- _hyung_."

Taehyung membulatkan matanya menyadari maksud pembicaraan Jungkook. Mutan itu menggenggam jemari Jungkook sambil menggeleng-geleng panik. "Aku ikut. Aku ikut!"

" _No._ Aku harus seminar dan ini bukan main-main." Jungkook lalu segera berbalik cepat-cepat. Tidak boleh menatap Taehyung terlalu lama yang akan kembali merayunya dan membuatnya luluh lagi.

" _Hyung_ terima kasih banyak."

Hoseok hanya mengangguk. "Kau harus memberiku _credit_ akses VIP-mu di _virtual sexy maid game_ , _call_?"

" _Hyung_ , kau harus memainkannya setiap hari sampai level sepuluh kalau ingin mendapatkan akses _VIP_ , jangan merampok milik orang. Aku mendapatkannya susah payah." Protes Jungkook tidak terima. Ia memainkan _game_ itu dengan susah payah agar bisa mendapat akses _VIP._

Hoseok tertawa. Ia menepuk pundak Jungkook main-main. "Jungkook- _ah_ , _friend is friend and business still business._ "

Jungkook mendengus. "Sial."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Jungkook tampak berpikir sebentar. Menimang kehilangan kredit akses VIP _game_ -nya atau kehilangan nyawa di tangan Min Yoongi karena mutan ini hilang sebelum mengangguk pasrah. Ia kembali berbalik untuk menatap Taehyung sekali lagi yang tampak ingin menangis saat ia melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kirimi aku tentang _id_ -mu. Nanti kuberi kodenya." Ujarnya pada Hoseok.

"Oke."

Jungkook sempat bergumam 'maaf' pelan sekali sebelum mengambil langkah seribu untuk masuk ke dalam aula. Mengabaikan Taehyung yang benar-benar sudah menangis di belakangnya, " _Hyung_!"

.

Pukul satu tepat (lebih satu menit sebenarnya) Jungkook menjemput mutan itu di _cafetaria_ kampus. Mutan itu sedang _ngambek_ sepertinya. Ia tidak membuka suara sama sekali meskipun Jungkook tidak berhenti mengajaknya berbicara di dalam _skybus_.

"Tae, aku akan meninggalkanmu di _bus_ kalau kau masih tidak menjawabku." Ujar Jungkook kesal akhirnya. Ia bergerak semakin ke kanan memberi aba-aba akan meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di bangku pojok _bus_.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Memberikan respon yang tidak Jungkook sangka-sangka dengan refleks melingkarkan ekornya di pinggang Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

 _Sial! Apa-apaan tatapannya itu!_ Batin Jungkook tak habis pikir.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Tantang Jungkook. Meskipun sempat kaget pemuda itu menikmati respon berlebihan yang menggemaskan dari Taehyung.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ akan membunuhmu." Jawab Taehyung kelewat polos.

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ kemarin?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Dasar tidak sopan." Cibir Jungkook. Tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil menyadari Taehyung sudah lupa dengan aksi _ngambek_ -nya.

Taehyung hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Mutan itu bergerak semakin mendekat pada Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook mengerutkan kening heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Dingin,"

Jungkook melongo. Dingin? Seingat Jungkook sekarang masih musim gugur dan bahkan mutan itu sudah menggunakan hoodie super besar yang membuat tubuhnya hampir tenggelam seluruhnya.

Jungkook akhirnya membiarkan mutan itu bergerak mendekat padanya dan memeluk sebelah lengannya. Ia mengamati sejenak wajah Taehyung. Mengernyitkan kening saat mendapati beberapa ruam merah di sekitar wajah cantik milik mutan itu. Bahkan dari balik hoodie kebesaran yang dikenakan oleh Taehyung, Jungkook bisa melihat beberapa ruam merah yang juga tersebar banyak di sekitar leher dan bahunya—lebih banyak dari yang ada di wajahnya.

"Tae? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba khawatir.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Hanya dingin." Gumamnya pelan.

Jungkook tidak percaya begitu saja. Pemuda itu menarik lengan mutan itu dan menyibak lengan hoodienya yang panjang. Perasaan khawatir semakin mendominasinya saat menemukan banyak ruam merah disana.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , Taehyung sakit."

Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang masih bergelung di balik beberapa lapis selimut tebal yang ia berikan karena mutan itu tak berhenti mengeluh dan menggigil kedinginan.

' _Brat, apa yang kau lakukan pada Taehyung!'_

Jungkook refleks melepas _earphone bluetooth_ miliknya sesaat sebelum memasangnya kembali. Suara Yoongi yang menggeram marah membuatnya bergidik.

"Serius aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Helaan napas Yoongi terdengar. ' _Kau belum membawanya ke dokter_?'

"Belu—"

' _Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau belum membawanya ke dokter? Kau mau aku benar-benar membakar seluruh skripsimu?'_

" _Hyung_ bukankah itu tidak penting? Apa yang harus kulalukan sekarang?" Tanya Jungkook frustasi.

' _Gejalanya bagaimana_?'

"Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan dari tadi. Banyak ruam merah di seluruh tubuhnya."

' _Alergi.'_

Jungkook melebarkan matanya. "Alergi? Taehyung punya alergi?"

' _Iya. Taehyung punya alergi_.' Jungkook bisa mendengar Yoongi kembali menggeram di seberang sana. Tapi kali ini lebih terdengar penuh kekhawatiran. ' _Alergi dingin. Bagaimana bisa kambuh? Ini belum musim dingin dan belum melewati jadwal vaksinnya yang masih dua hari lagi.'_

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

' _Bawa ke dokter bodoh. Taehyung punya dokter langganan. Aku akan mengirim detailnya di e-mailmu. Di Korea belum malam hari 'kan? Bawa Taehyung sekarang.'_

.

Jungkook hanya terduduk diam di sudut ruangan saat melihat mutan itu terbaring di ranjang dengan satu orang dokter dan perawat di sampingnya yang memegangi kedua tangannya karena mutan itu tak berhenti berontak saat akan diberi vaksin. Ia bisa mendengar Taehyung yang menangis keras saat jarum suntik berisi vaksin itu menembus kulitnya. Jungkook merasa iba sebenarnya. Tetapi setidaknya setelah itu Jungkook bisa tenang karena mutan itu langsung tertidur setelah dokter memberinya obat bius.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengerjap, tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengangkat wajah. Mendapati dokter yang menangani Taehyung tadi berdiri di hadapannya. Ia beranjak berdiri, menyambut uluran tangan dokter itu yang mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Maaf, bagaimana tahu namaku?"

Dokter itu tertawa. " _Well_ , aku tahu beberapa hal tentangmu. Namaku Kim Seokjin." Seokjin tersenyum. "Kau bisa memanggilku Seokjin- _hyung_. Aku mengenal baik kakakmu."

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya. "Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Dan Park Jimin."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk paham. Ia sudah akan kembali duduk di atas kursinya saat suara Seokjin mengintrupsi gerakannya,

"Taehyung akan tertidur beberapa jam setelah diberi vaksin. Jadi, keberatan jika mengobrol beberapa hal denganku?"

.

Mereka terduduk di bagian _outdoor_ kafe yang berada tak jauh dari area rumah sakit. Angin musim gugur berhembus perlahan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Jungkook dan daun-daun yang berserakan di atas tanah. Jungkook sempat terkagum-kagum tidak menyangka di Seoul masih ada tempat yang begitu asri seperti kafe ini.

"Yoongi menemukan Taehyung satu tahun yang lalu," Ujar Seokjin membuka pembicaraan setelah menyesap kopinya.

Jungkook hanya diam menanggapi.

"Bersama aku dan Jimin di Daegu. Kami menemukan mutan itu dalam keadaan menggenaskan; beberapa luka di sekujur tubuh, lebam di mana-mana, tulang kaki kanannya patah dan trauma yang parah."

Jungkook membelalak tak percaya. "A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Taehyung adalah korban kekerasan. Dari majikannya sendiri saat ia masih di _pet shop._ "

.

.

.

 **TeBeCe**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author note:**

Well...yeah, efek kebanyakan nonton bts run ep 8 waktu tae ngerayu(?) Chim2 itu ya ampuuunnn.. apa2an dia melet2 ngegemesin bikin pen bawa pulang *digiles* ditambah kebanyakan nonton apocalypse, doraemon, star wars & star trek series xD

Fyi, mutan saya terinspirasi dr mutan di x-men series sama eng fic dr fandom anime tercintahh xD kalo yg kucing(?)nya dr morry kucing saya yg jg sama2 hobi melet2 ngegemesin kaya tae gituu xD dan msh banyak lg... kalo disebutin satu2 bisa panjang banget soalnya idenya dr mana2 xD

Fic ini udh saya ketik hampir sampe ending kok, soalnya hrsnya ini OS tp saya bagi jd 2 part biar ngga kepanjangan (mengantisipasi barangkali ada reader yg ngantuk di tengah jalan) /bercanda :D/ saya msh agak ragu sama part akhirnya mau bikin ending kaya gmn (boleh banget kalo ada yg mau nyumbang ide T^T) so, saya (mungkin) akan update cepet, kalo engga ada halangan yah. Soalnya wifi di rumah sama di sekolah ngeblokir ffnㅠㅠ

Last, kalau ada yg pengen tau perbandingan umur antara mutan sama manusia bisa cek wattpad vernya ya!

 **I'm appreciate review so much!** Dan kalo ada kritik/saran sangat saya terima asal menggunakan bahasa yg sopan^^

Maaf kalo ada typo / bahasa yg salah dll.. thanks for reading!


	2. Part 2

**\- Orange -**

Part 2 (END)

©Shiina

.

 **Main pairing** : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Slight cast** : Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin & Park Jimin

 **Warning** : Top!Jungkook, Bottom!Tae, AU, Typo(s), absurd, aneh bin ajaib, plotless, FIC PALING NGGAK JELAS YANG PERNAH SAYA BUAT, MENYEBABKAN MENGANTUK & OUT OF CHARACTER (OOC)

 **.**

 **(If you don't like with all from this fic, just stop reading. !Saya tidak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk membaca! )**

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

* * *

Saat mereka keluar dari gedung rumah sakit, langit sudah berubah malam.

Jungkook membuka pintu mobilnya sambil satu tangannya yang lain menuntun Taehyung yang masih berjalan sempoyongan akibat belum terbangun betul dari tidurnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Ini baru tiga jam sejak mutan itu diberi vaksin, tapi Jungkook tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia terpaksa membangunkan mutan itu. Banyak yang masih harus ia kerjakan di rumah, Taehyung bisa melanjutkan tidurnya lagi di rumah.

Seoul sedang macet di jam-jam seperti sekarang. Ia terpaksa menggunakan mobil miliknya yang selama ini hanya tersimpan rapi di _basement_ (Jungkook lebih senang menggunakan _skybus_ untuk transportasi) karena tidak tega melihat mutan yang masih menggigil kedinginan saat ia hendak membawanya ke rumah sakit itu harus berhimpitan dengan penumpang _skybus_ lain.

Taehyung terduduk gelisah. Ia merapatkan mantel yang tengah dikenakannya. Kedua cupingnya terkatup turun. Rasa kantuknya sudah hilang, ia tidak ingin melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Mutan itu melirik Jungkook yang masih fokus menyetir dengan raut serius.

"Ada apa?"

Taehyung berjengit. Jungkook bertanya tanpa menoleh—masih fokus menyetir. Ia meremas kedua tangannya yang dingin lalu menggeleng pelan.

Jungkook menghela napas. Mengubah mode mobilnya menjadi kendali otomatis lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada stir mobil dan menoleh pada Taehyung. "Apa dingin? Aku bisa mematikan _AC_ nya." Tawarnya.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ti-tidak perlu."

Jungkook berdecak. Sekalipun mutan itu berkata tidak, ia tetap mematikan _AC_ mobilnya, menyalakan penghangat lalu membuka sedikit jendela mobilnya. Ia mana tega melihat kedua tangan mutan itu bergetar dan saling bertaut karena kedinginan.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Jungkook lembut. Ia bisa membaca kegelisahan Taehyung dari ekornya yang tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Jungkook sudah membaca banyak hal tentang mutan dari _booklet_ - _booklet_ yang ada di rumah sakit tadi saat ia menunggu mutan itu bangun. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa harus serepot ini, padahal dengan Hyejin dulu ia tidak pernah merasa perlu melakukan hal-hal tidak penting seperti mempelajari tentang mutan.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Taehyung lirih sekali.

Tapi Jungkook masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya. "Hei, bukankah sudah kubilang tidak perlu se-kaku ini 'kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk tersentuh. Kedua bola mata mutan itu bahkan sempat berkaca-kaca.

"Dasar mutan cengeng." Cibir Jungkook. Meskipun begitu satu tangannya tetap terangkat untuk mengusap rambut mutan itu lembut.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan lembut Jungkook di kepalanya.

"Tadi Seokjin- _hyung_ berpesan padaku kalau kau tidak boleh keluar rumah sementara waktu. Jadi besok kau tidak bisa ikut denganku ke kampus, oke?"

Taehyung membuka matanya cepat. Berseru protes, "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak mau di rumah sendirian."

Jungkook mendengus. "Butuh kaca? Lihat wajahmu Tae, masih banyak ruam merah disitu. Di lengan dan lehermu juga masih belum hilang." Lalu ia meraih tangan Taehyung. Meremasnya lembut. "Lihat, tanganmu bahkan masih menggigil kedinginan. Masih mau mengelak?"

"Tapi aku baik—"

"Kau mau semakin parah? Harus sampai menginap di rumah sakit? Diberi vaksin setiap hari, disuntik setiap hari, harus minum obat-obatan yang pahit setiap hari?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. Tetapi masih tidak terima jika harus sendiri seharian di apartemen selama beberapa hari kedepan.

"Kau bisa bermain _game console_ di rumah." Saran Jungkook lembut. "Aku bisa meminjamkan perangkat _game_ ku kalau kau mau." Ia mengerjap sesaat. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak duel _game_ dengan Jimin- _hyung_ dan Hoseok- _hyung."_

Taehyung hanya terdiam. Tidak paham dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan. Satu tangannya mengusap cupingnya yang berdiri kaku karena udara dingin.

"Kau suka _game_ seperti apa?"

Taehyung lantas menggeleng, tiba-tiba wajahnya memberengut sedih.

Taehyung tidak pernah bermain _game_. Yoongi terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Jimin juga begitu, sekalipun beberapa kali berkunjung ke apartemen Yoongi, pemuda itu hanya akan menyapanya sebentar sebelum kemudian menghilang ke dalam kamar bersama Yoongi dan muncul lagi saat hari sudah pagi. Selalu begitu— _hampir_ setiap hari. Tidak ada waktu yang terbuang sia-sia dalam kamus hidup Min Yoongi, apalagi hanya untuk mengajarinya bermain _game._

"Sebentar—" kening Jungkook mengerut curiga, "—jangan bilang, kau tidak pernah bermain _game_?"

Taehyung mengangguk sedih.

Jungkook menggeleng tak percaya. "Serius tidak pernah main sama sekali?"

Mutan itu kembali mengangguk dramatis.

Jungkook menarik napas berat. "Lain kali aku akan mengajarimu. Tidak malam ini, kau harus istirahat."

* * *

Saat Taehyung membuka mata di siang hari, ia terbaring di atas ranjang sendirian.

Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Jungkook membangunkannya untuk mandi dengan omelan panjang tentang bakteri kuman dan ancaman tidak mau tidur bersama karena bau. Karena itu, Taehyung dengan terpaksa berjalan dengan langkah terseret ke dalam kamar mandi. Seingatnya setelah mandi air hangat, ia mengeluh kedinginan karena itu Jungkook menyuruhnya segera sarapan, minum obat, lalu tidur lagi.

Ia mengerjap setengah sadar, terduduk selama beberapa menit di atas ranjang sebelum kemudian bangkit keluar kamar. Apartemen sudah sepi karena Jungkook mungkin sudah pergi ke kampus.

Taehyung berjalan terhuyung dengan mata setengah mengatup menuju dapur. Menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu lemari es saat mendapati _sticky note_ dari Jungkook yang tertempel di sana.

' _Ada makanan di atas meja. Kau bisa menghangatkannya untuk makan siang.'_

Mutan itu beralih menatap makanan yang ada di atas meja. Membuka _plastic wrap_ nya lalu memasukkan seporsi _spagethi_ yang entah Jungkook dapat dari mana—mungkin _delivery_ , ke dalam _microwave._

Ia menunggu makanannya menghangat sambil menatap keadaan sekeliling apartemen yang berantakan. Menarik napas berat, Taehyung berpikir ia harus membersihkan apartemen ini setelah makan.

.

Taehyung membanting tubuhnya yang lelah di atas sofa. Sudah selesai dengan kegiatan menata perabotan, cuci piring, mengantar baju kotor ke tempat _laundry_ di lantai bawah, melipat baju dan merapihkan kamar. Tinggal menyapu dan mengepel lantai yang ia percayakan pada _maidbot_.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Seharusnya sebentar lagi Jungkook kembali. Karena itu ia menarik tubuhnya perlahan untuk duduk. Memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi sambil menunggu Jungkook pulang.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Taehyung mendengar suara pintu apartemen terbuka. Dengan semangat, mutan itu beranjak berdiri untuk menunggu Jungkook di lorong yang menghubungkan antara pintu depan dengan ruang tamu.

"Sudah tidak kedinginan? Kenapa tidak istirahat?" Tanya Jungkook heran saat melihat Taehyung berdiri menyambutnya dengan senyum manis. Mengenakan celana super pendek yang lagi-lagi berwarna oranye dan kaus oblong berwarna kuning cerah.

Tiga hari mengenal Taehyung, Jungkook mengetahui beberapa hal tentang mutan itu. Salah satunya adalah maniak oranye. Hampir delapan puluh persen barang-barang mutan itu berwarna oranye—hal ini membuat Jungkook jadi semakin meragukan gender mutan itu.

"Aw, hai manis. Kau masih disini?" Di belakang Jungkook, Hoseok tiba-tiba muncul dengan senyum ramahnya menenteng dua kantong plastik makanan berlogo restoran cepat saji terkenal.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika Taehyung masih menginap di apartemenmu?" Tanya Hoseok pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya malas. "Untuk apa?" Jawabnya pendek sambil melepaskan sepatunya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung untuk memeriksa keadaan wajahnya.

Taehyung terkesiap. Tubuhnya terdiam kaku. Ekornya menjutai turun tak bergerak dan cupingnya terkatup ke bawah. Matanya refleks tertutup tidak berani menatap wajah Jungkook sedekat ini. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan terpaan napas hangat Jungkook di atas wajahnya.

"Sudah hilang." Gumam Jungkook saat tidak mendapati ruam merah di wajah Taehyung. "Bagus."

"Woah _man_ , itu terlalu dekat kurasa." Hoseok mengerutkan kening di hadapan mereka. Kedua tangannya menarik lengan Taehyung menjauh. Tubuh Taehyung sempat berjengit ketika ia melakukan kontak fisik itu tapi Hoseok berusaha mengabaikannya. "Taehyung masih _junior_ , ingat?"

Jungkook melebarkan matanya menyadari maksud pembicaraan Hoseok. "Sialan. Aku hanya mengecek wajahnya, _hyung_. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan yang _aneh-aneh_. Aku belum gila."

Hoseok terkekeh. "Benarkah? Aku bertaruh kau tidak akan tahan untuk tidak berbuat _aneh-aneh_ pada mutan semanis ini jika ia menetap di apartemenmu lebih dari satu minggu, apa aku salah?"

Jungkook terdiam. Merasa kalah telak dengan ucapan Hoseok. Taehyung memang benar-benar imut dan hal itu terkadang membuatnya frustasi. Mutan itu baru tinggal tiga hari di apartemennya dan sudah membuatnya nyaris gila.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab 'kan?" Hoseok menarik senyum miring. Tangannya terangkat hendak merangkul tubuh Taehyung yang segera menghindar. "Hei, kenapa? Kau menghabiskan tiga jam bersamaku kemarin, apa sudah lupa?"

Taehyung hanya terdiam menatap Hoseok ketakutan sebelum berbalik untuk mendekat pada Jungkook. Mutan itu menatap Jungkook penuh permohonan saat majikannya itu hanya menatapnya malas.

" _H-hyung_ ~~" Rengeknya sambil menarik-narik kemeja yang tengah Jungkook kenakan.

Awalnya masih Jungkook hiraukan.

Sampai mutan itu melipat bibirnya ke depan, menatapnya dengan pandangan paling memelas yang ia miliki—dengan kedua mata cokelatnya yang berkaca-kaca—satu hal ini yang paling membuat Jungkook _tidak tahan._

Jungkook menghela napas, sadar akan dirinya yang _kalah lagi._ Ia segera merangkul bahu Taehyung. "Haish, _hyung_ , jangan mengganggu mutan ini, oke? Dan apa-apaan wajah memelasmu itu, huh? Mau kuadukan ke Sejin- _noona_ kalau kau selingkuh dengan mutan jantan?"

Ia terkekeh senang saat melihat Hoseok yang membulatkan matanya dan seperti hendak melemparkan kantong makanannya ke arahnya.

"Kau lupa? Sejin- _noona_ itu mengerikan kalau sedang marah." Jungkook membisikkan kalimat itu di telinga Hoseok sebelum berbalik melenggang begitu saja ke dalam apartemen sambil merangkul bahu Taehyung.

Hoseok menggerutu kesal. Segera melepas sepatunya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa diiringi dengan desahan lega.

Jungkook keluar dari dapur dengan dua kaleng _coke._ Ia melempar salah satunya pada Hoseok. " _Battle_?" Tawarnya sambil menunjuk perangkat _game console_ nya yang menganggur di sudut ruangan.

Hoseok menangkap kaleng _coke_ nya dengan anggukan setuju. "Empat kuarter _NBA_? _one on one_?"

Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya sambil meneguk minumannya. "Ck, kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman, _hyung_? Ingin aku membantaimu lagi? Tujuh puluh delapan lawan lima puluh empat? Jangan bercanda, melawan Jimin- _hyung_ saja kau kalah jauh."

"Sial. Aku sedang tidak fit bulan lalu."

Jungkook terkekeh meremehkan, menarik tubuhnya yang bersandar di dinding untuk duduk di atas sofa. "Bagaimana dengan bulan-bulan sebelumnya?"

"Oke-oke, aku memang kalah jika tentang basket denganmu." Hoseok mendengus kesal. Sebelum kemudian menyadari sesuatu, "Di mana Taehyung?"

"Di dapur."

Hoseok mengerjap. Kembali mengingat sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin. "Kau berhutang penjelasan tentang Taehyung padaku, _dude _.__ Ada apa dengannya?"

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Hng?"

Hoseok menghela napas. "Kemarin dia selalu menjaga jarak denganku, aku sudah mencoba mendekatinya tapi selalu gagal karena dia selalu menghindar. Dan tadi aku melihat sendiri tubuhnya bergetar setelah aku melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Ada sesuatu, bukan? Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak ada yang salah. Dan memang semacam itu. Trauma masa lalu. Entahlah..." Jungkook lalu terdiam. Kedua matanya tampak menerawang. Kembali teringat dengan obrolannya dengan Seokjin kemarin.

Hoseok meremas pundak Jungkook lembut. "Apa separah _itu_?"

"Mungkin," lirih Jungkook tampak tak yakin.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menolongnya."

"Aku memang akan menolongnya."

.

"Sudah mandi?"

Taehyung memberengut lalu mengangguk. "Sudah."

"Geser."

Taehyung menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke kanan. Memberi ruang untuk Jungkook ikut berbaring.

Jungkook melepas sandal rumahnya sebelum ikut naik ke atas ranjang. Berbaring terlentang di sana dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

" _Hyung_..."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin tidur tapi tidak mengantuk."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Biasanya Yoongi- _hyung_ akan mengusap punggungku."

Jungkook mengerjap sejenak. Menarik napas lelah dan berbaring miring menghadap Taehyung. "Pejamkan matamu maka kau akan tidur dengan mudah."

"Sudah kucoba tapi tidak bisa." Mutan itu ikut berbaring miring menghadap Jungkook. Ia memberengut menatap Jungkook. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun hari ini. Itu membuatku susah tidur."

Jungkook tertawa. "Apa-apaan, itu tidak ada hubungannya. Bilang saja ingin aku mengusap punggungmu."

Taehyung yang menggerung kesal membuat Jungkook menghentikan tawanya. "Kau bisa memasak. Itu akan menyita waktumu."

Mutan itu melipat bibirnya kesal. "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus memasak apa. Tadi _hyung_ _delivery_ sebelum aku bangun, lalu pulang sudah membawa makanan. Makan malam mengajak makan di luar." Dumelnya kesal. Sekalipun Jungkook tidak melarangnya secara langsung untuk memasak, tapi dengan sikapnya itu sudah menunjukkan segalanya.

"Kau tidur seperti orang mati sih, aku bisa terlambat kalau menunggumu bangun hanya untuk sarapan."

Taehyung hanya terdiam. Tidak mau membuka mulutnya dan kedua matanya memicing menatap Jungkook kesal.

Jungkook mendesah menyadari tatapan itu. Oh, _ngambek_ lagi?

"Kemari," kata Jungkook akhirnya. Membuka lengannya agar mutan itu berbaring di sana.

Taehyung dengan segera merubah ekspresinya. Senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya dan kedua cuping cokelatnya itu bergerak-gerak bahagia. Mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekap tubuh Jungkook se-erat mungkin (jarang-jarang Jungkook membiarkannya berbaring sedekat ini tanpa _pemaksaan_ ).

"Dasar manja." Jungkook menggerutu sebal. Meskipun begitu sebelah tangannya mengusap punggung itu lembut. "Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan hidup dengan Yoongi- _hyung_?" tanyanya heran.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ baik sekali kalau denganku. Apa Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak baik jika bersama _hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung. Kedua bola mata cokelatnya membulat penasaran.

"Baik?" Kedua alis Jungkook tanpa sadar menyatu kesal. "Sembilan tahun lalu aku pernah mendapatkan empat jahitan di kepalaku karena kami berkelahi setelah aku tidak sengaja mematahkan _arcaboard_ miliknya."

Kedua bola mata Taehyung membulat tak percaya. "Benarkah?

Jungkook mengangguk. "Kalau _eomma_ dan _beoji_ tidak melerai, mungkin minimal aku akan mendapat dua puluh jahitan di kepalaku. Yoongi- _hyung_ itu sudah menyebalkan bahkan sejak Min- _imo_ mengandungnya satu hari." Gumamnya berlebihan.

Kedua mata Taehyung yang masih mengerjap tampak tak percaya membuat Jungkook kembali menghela napasnya. "Terserah kau percaya atau tidak." Ujarnya kesal. "Dan kau, kau bilang kalau aku mengusap punggungmu kau akan cepat tidur?"

Taehyung memberengut. Lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam lengan Jungkook. Cupingnya yang berdiri tegak itu mengenai dagu Jungkook dan membuatnya terusik geli. Dengan iseng, Jungkook mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap bagian dalam cuping berbulu lembut itu yang membuat pemiliknya tersentak kaget dan segera mengangkat wajah.

" _H-hyung_!"

"Oke-oke." Jungkook segera menarik tangannya dengan terkekeh geli.

Taehyung mendumal sambil mengusap cupingnya yang berdiri tegang. Ia semakin menekuk wajahnya saat melihat Jungkook tidak tampak akan menghentikan tawanya.

" _Hyung_ kau tidak ingin makan sesuatu?"

Kedua alis Jungkook menyatu tak mengerti. "Makan sesuatu?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

" _Meuntang_?"

"Huh?" Taehyung mengerjap. "Apa itu?"

" _Eomma_ ku selalu memasak itu saat sedang berkunjung kemari dari Busan. Hah, aku jadi ingin makan itu sekarang."

Raut wajah Jungkook berubah murung. Ia jadi merindukan ibunya yang sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke apartemennya karena tidak ingin mengganggunya yang sedang menyelsaikan skripsi. Sudah lama sekali, mungkin sudah tiga bulan lebih kalau Jungkook tidak salah hitung.

Pemuda itu lalu membawa kembali Taehyung ke dalam dekapannya refleks. Entah kenapa mutan ini mengingatkannya dengan sosok lembut ibunya. Tolong dicatat, hanya _mengingatkan_ bukan _mirip._ Ibunya yang mandiri itu jelas berbeda jauh dengan mutan dalam pelukannya ini yang bahkan tidak akan mandi jika ia tidak memaksanya, _hah._

" _M-meuntang_?" Ulang Taehyung ragu. Keningnya mengerut samar.

"Lupakan. Cepat tidur atau aku akan menyuruhmu tidur di kamar sebelah!"

* * *

Taehyung hanya ingin membalas budi, _sungguh._ Jungkook sudah berbaik hati mau menampungnya di apartemennya selama empat hari ini, merawatnya dengan telaten saat ia sedang sakit bahkan hingga repot-repot mengusap punggungnya.

Karena itu, dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia punya, mutan itu membulatkan tekadnya untuk berbelanja bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat _meuntang_ —yang bahkan ia tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa.

Bahkan mutan itu mengabaikan tubuhnya yang gemetar ketakutan setiap ia tidak sengaja bersenggolan dengan pejalan kaki lain atau saat bertanya pada petugas supermarket tentang bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat makanan itu. Beruntung ia bertemu dengan bibi baik hati yang membantunya membeli bahan-bahan itu.

Taehyung terperangah melihat langit di hadapannya yang sudah berubah gelap saat ia berjalan keluar dari supermarket. Mutan itu tiba-tiba panik, ia melirik jam digital di pintu masuk supermarket dengan gusar. Dan semakin panik saat menyadari sekarang pukul tujuh malam—ia menghabiskan dua jam hanya untuk berbelanja.

Mutan itu menenteng kantong belanjaannya dengan perasaan takut setengah mati. Ia hanya mengandalkan ingatannya saat Yoongi mengantarnya ke apartemen Jungkook tempo hari untuk bisa menemukan supermarket karena sebelum mengantarnya ke apartemen Jungkook, Yoongi sempat mengajaknya kemari untuk membeli makanan mutan.

Pemandangan Seoul saat sore hari jelas berbeda dengan saat malam hari.

Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar pinggir jalan sambil mengingat-ingat perjalanannya tadi sore. Seingatnya setelah berbelok dari kafe yang ada di ujung jalan, ia akan menjumpai kedai _ice cream_.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat teringat sesuatu. Kedua tangannya refleks meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di atas tanah dan meraba bagian lehernya. Semakin panik saat menyadari _collar_ oranye miliknya tidak terpasang di lehernya. Ia melepasnya saat Jungkook memaksanya mandi tadi pagi dan ia lupa memasangnya lagi. Padahal Yoongi selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak pernah melepas _collar_ nya saat sedang melakukan apapun karena benda itu sudah diberi _pod_ —sebuah _GPS_ agar Yoongi selalu bisa memantau dimanapun ia berada.

Taehyung menarik napas, mencoba berpikir positif. Ia mengangguk dengan optimis. Setelah menemukan kedai itu ia hanya tinggal mengikuti jalan untuk sampai di apartemen Jungkook—itu mudah.

Tetapi lima menit kemudian, pikiran positifnya kalah telak dengan kenyataan bahwa kedai itu tidak ia temukan di manapun. Mungkin tutup atau entahlah, yang jelas Taehyung tidak menemukan bangunan warna-warni itu dimanapun.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Ingin bertanya pada seseorang saat teringat bahwa ia tidak tahu di mana alamat apartemen Jungkook sama sekali—bahkan bentuk bangunan apartemennya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa menit, mutan itu memilih meneruskan perjalanannya dengan ragu-ragu. Saat hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdiam kaku mendapati sesuatu di seberang jalan, ia refleks melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya terkatuk tembok di belakangnya.

Bangunan dua lantai dengan ornamen mutan di segala sudut tempatnya itu berdiri kokoh di seberang jalan. Di atas atapnya terdapat papan bertuliskan _'Meow:_ _Pet shop'_ yang berhiaskan lampu _LED_ warna-warni.

Seharusnya itu menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan untuk mutan. Tetapi tidak berlaku untuk Taehyung.

Tubuh Taehyung merosot saat sudah tidak menemukan _space_ untuk melangkah mundur lagi. Ia terduduk di bawah dan bersandar di dinding sebuah toko saat kelibatan memori melintas di pikirannya. Pegangannya pada dua kantong belanjaannya sudah terlepas, bahkan salah satu isinya tercecer di trotoar.

.

 _Taehyung terduduk di atas lantai marmer yang dingin. Mutan itu menarik napas tersendat ditengah isak tangisnya. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa oleh rasa sakit setiap ia menggerakan tubuhnya barang sedikit saja._

 _Angin malam berhembus lembut dari jendela di sudut kamar yang dibiarkan terbuka. Tubuh mutan itu mulai menggigil. Ia berusaha merangkak naik ke atas ranjang. Sekalipun tahu betul bahwa hal itu berakhir sia-sia karena ia bahkan tidak bergerak se-inchi pun dari tempatnya._

 _Suara pintu kamar terbuka terdengar. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut dan mengintip dari balik bulu matanya yang panjang. Bukan master_ — _yang muncul dari balik pintu itu bukan master; yang meninggalkan begitu saja tongkat golfnya di sudut ruangan setelah puas membuat seluruh memar di tubuhnya lalu melenggang begitu saja keluar kamar._

 _"N-namjon-hyung..."_

 _Namjoon bergerak panik menuju Taehyung yang masih terduduk lemah di atas lantai. Pemuda itu menarik tubuh mutan itu lembut dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Taehyung mengangguk. Tetapi Namjoon bahkan tahu lebih dari siapapun jika mutan itu kesakitan_ — _semua orang akan tahu hanya dengan mendengar isak tangis menyedihkan itu._

 _"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melindungimu_ — _maaf." suara Namjoon terdengar penuh penyesalan._

 _Taehyung menggeleng. Mencengkram pundak pemuda itu dengan panik saat menyadari sesuatu. "H-hyung CCTV! Master akan menghukummu jika melihatmu di sini. Lepas-lep_ — _hyung!"_

 _Namjoon tidak menggubris sama sekali. Bahkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik hingga Namjoon mendengar ringisan pelan. "Apa sakit? Kita harus segera mengobati lukamu."_

 _Namjoon lalu membantu mutan itu berbaring di atas ranjang sementara ia mengambil kotak obat dari dalam lemari._

 _Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Meraih lengan mutan itu pelan dan mulai membersihkan luka-lukanya dengan alkohol. "Harusnya aku mematahkan stick golf itu menjadi dua agar master berhenti memukulmu dengan benda itu_ — _maaf, apa sakit?" ia menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang sedang mengamit bola kapas sejenak._

 _"Tidak. Hanya sedikit perih..."_

 _"Aku akan berusaha lebih lembut lagi." Ia melanjutkan gerakan tangannya_ — _kali ini lebih lembut. Mengobati satu-persatu luka-luka itu dengan telaten.  
_

 _Namjoon melirik kaki Taehyung. "Bagaimana bisa master tega memukulimu lagi bahkan saat kaki kananmu masih dibebat perban sebesar ini?"_

 _Taehyung tertawa. Nada menyedihkan terselip dibalik tawa cerianya. "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin_ — _karena aku nakal_ _lagi?"_

 _Namjoon tersenyum. "Mungkin," timpalnya bercanda. Tetapi kemudian tawanya terhenti. "Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir."_

 _Kening Taehyung berkerut bingung. "Huh?"_

 _"Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kau merasakan neraka." Jeda sebentar. Namjoon menatap mutan itu serius. "Aku meminta bantuan pada temanku yang ada di Seoul. Ia akan menolongmu Tae-ah, kau akan keluar dari sini."_

 _Kedua bola mata cokelat itu melebar tak percaya. "S-sungguh?"_

 _Namjoon mengangguk. Sudut matanya sempat melirik CCTV yang berada di pojok atas kamar yang sebelumnya telah ia retas. Memastikan seluruh obrolan mereka tak didengar siapapun._

 _"T-tapi hyung,"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Ba-bagaimana jika master_ — _"_

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu, menjadi pegawai pet shop kecil di pinggiran kota tidak dapat menjamin kehidupanku." Namjoon menarik senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Pikirmu uang dari mana untuk membelikanmu jajan selama ini, huh? Pekerjaan utamaku bukan ini. Jadi," Kedua alisnya menyatu bimbang. "Aku akan berhenti bekerja di sini."_

.

"—aghhh..." Taehyung merintih seraya mencengkram rambutnya kasar saat kilasan memori itu semakin kuat melintas di pikirannya.

Ujung jari kakinya menekuk tegang. Satu memori yang melintas di pikirannya berarti rasa sakit yang teramat dalam.

Baik secara fisik maupun mentalnya,

 _Semuanya menyakitkan._

.

 _"H-hyung?"_

 _"Taehyung, kau lihat ini?" Namjoon mendekatkan layar portablenya pada Taehyung. "Ikuti petunjuk ini. Titik yang berwarna merah ini menunjukkan posisi kita." Namjoon menunjuk titik merah yang terpampang di layar._

 _Taehyung mengangguk. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan._

 _"Kau harus mengikuti rute yang ada di layar ini. Titik hijau ini adalah posisi temanku. Itu tujuanmu. Namanya Min Yoongi,"_

 _Namjoon lalu mengeluarkan sebuah collar oranye dari sakunya. Ia memberi aba-aba agar mutan itu mendekat_ _ _"kemari,"._ Lalu memasangkan collar oranye itu di lehernya dan menyerahkan portable itu padanya._

 _"Yoongi-hyung juga akan mencarimu, tunjukkan collar ini padanya dan ikut dengannya maka kau aman, kau mengerti?"_

 _Taehyung kembali mengangguk. "Ba-bagaimana denganmu, hyung?"_

 _ _Namjoon melukiskan senyum terpaksanya._ "Bodoh. Aku masih ada urusan di sini. Aku akan menyusulmu begitu urusanku selesai."  
_

 _Suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat pada gang sempit tempat mereka bersembunyi itu membuat keduanya tersentak kaget._

 _"Cepat lari! Lari secepat yang kau bisa. Jangan menoleh ke belakang apapun yang terjadi."_

 _Taehyung menggeleng. Mengerat kaus yang dikenakan Namjoon frustasi. "H-hyung..hiks..."_

 _"Berhenti menangis bodoh!" ujar Namjoon setengah berteriak. Panik setengah mati menyadari derap langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Taehyung untuk segera berlari. "Hyung menyayangimu...tolong dengarkan hyung sekali ini saja."_

 _"Aku...aku juga menyayangi hyung...hiks..."_

 _"Jika kau menyayangiku, lari sekarang_ _—secepat yang kau bisa_. _Apapun yang kau lihat, apapun yang kau dengar_ — _semuanya tidak nyata. Kau mengerti?"_

 _Taehyung masih menggeleng. Tampak tidak rela sekalipun Namjoon terus berteriak menyuruhnya pergi.  
_

 _"Taehyung_ _—sialan, lari sekarang atau aku akan menarik pelatuk pistol ini lalu menembakmu sampai mati?" kedua tangan Namjoon bergetar saat mengangkat pistol yang ia genggam. Kedua bola matanya berkilat menatap Taehyung yang semakin menangis frustasi._

 _"Taehyung, aku tidak main-main demi Tuhan!"_

 _Taehyung melangkah mundur saat Namjoon melangkah pasti ke arahnya. Dan benar-benar berlari saat Namjoon benar-benar menarik pelatuknya dan berseru;_

 _"LARI!"_

 _Taehyung berlari hingga beberapa kali nyaris terjembab di atas aspal karena kaki kanannya yang masih terbebat perban erat membuatnya kesulitan menyeimbangkan tubuh._

 _Benar-benar menuruti perkataan Namjoon untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang bahkan saat ia mendengar suara tembakan yang memekakan telinga di belakang tubuhnya disusul dengan suara tubuh yang tumbang ke atas tanah,_

 _Taehyung tidak menoleh ke belakang._

 _._

 _._

Taehyung merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa setiap kepingan memorinya mulai terususun rapi di pikirannya. Ia merasakan kesadarannya semakin menipis saat sayup-sayup suara terdengar, juga diikuti dengan tepukan lembut di pipinya.

"Taehyung? Hei? Kau tidak apa-apa? Tae—"

Dan kesadarannya menghilang.

* * *

"Kubilang apa kemarin?"

Taehyung merunduk takut. Ekornya ikut melingkar pada bantal yang ada dalam pelukannya. Di hadapannya Jungkook berdiri dengan tatapan paling menyeramkan yang pernah Taehyung lihat.

"Taehyung, berhenti menangis dan jawab aku."

Suara Jungkook yang penuh dengan amarah malah membuat mutan itu semakin ketakutan. Mutan itu hanya menggeleng. Terus menggumamkan kata maaf yang membuat Jungkook menarik napas frustasi.

"Tae―"

" _Hyung..._ " Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Jungkook dalam dengan kedua matanya yang sembab dan _kosong_ membuat Jungkook terpaku selama beberapa detik.

"―a-aku minta maaf, dan aku sedang kacau sekali sekarang...j-jadi, kumohon―" Taehyung menarik napas putus-putus. Ingin melanjutkan ucapannya tetapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Jungkook mendesah, tiba-tiba merasa tidak tega dengan mutan itu dan segera menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Menyandarkan kepala Taehyung di dadanya dan mengusap surai cokelatnya lembut.

"Aku hanya khawatir bodoh." Ia melepaskan pelukannya sejenak. Mengangkat dagu mutan itu agar kembali menatapnya. "Pikirmu bagaimana khawatirnya aku saat tidak mendapatimu di apartemen? Aku sudah mengatakan agar kau tidak keluar dari apartemen―apalagi sendirian. Bagaimana jika majikan psikopatmu itu menemukanmu? Keputusan pengadilan tidak berarti apapun―"

" _Hyung_ kau tahu?" Taehyung menyela lirih. Nada suaranya nampak tidak percaya.

Jungkook menyentil kening Taehyung. "Tentu saja. Untung aku berpikir cepat untuk segera mencarimu―tapi sebentar, kau mengingatnya?"

Sekarang ganti Jungkook yang melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

Taehyung mengangguk. Pelan sekali; nyaris tak terlihat jika Jungkook tidak memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Isakannya yang tadi sempat terhenti kembali berlanjut. "A-aku takut...hiks..."

"Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa kau menangis lagi?" seru Jungkook frustasi. Kembali membawa kepala Taehyung dalam pelukannya. "Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu di sini, oke?"

"Namjoon- _hyung_...?"

Jungkook terpaku sesaat mendengar lirihan Taehyung. Ia tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud oleh mutan ini. "Namjoon- _hyung_ sudah _tidur_ Tae- _ah_...dia sudah tenang dan bahagia..."

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya. "Eung?"

"Yeah...jadi kau tidak perlu takut atau merasa bersalah pada apapun lagi. Namjoon- _hyung_ sudah _baik-baik saja sekarang_."

* * *

" _Hyung,_ apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" Taehyung mengamit kaus Jungkook takut-takut. Mutan itu menatap sekelilingnya antisipatif.

"Tae- _ah,_ jangan mempermalukanku! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Jungkook melirik beberapa pasang mata yang tengah menatap mereka aneh—tentu saja, mereka mampir ke sini setelah lari pagi untuk _refreshing_ dengan pakaian olahraga dan celana training lengkap dengan sepatunya yang berwarna _norak_ —oke, mungkin hanya Taehyung yang _norak_ —karena Jungkook tidak merasa _norak_ dengan sepasang kaus olahraga dan celananya yang berwarna hitam. Berbanding balik dengan Taehyung yang menggunakan kaus olahraga berwarna super cerah; kuning lemon dan celana oranye.

Siapapun tolong ingatkan Jeon Jungkook kalau mutan yang tengah mengamit kausnya ini _mutan jantan_.

Jungkook mendelik garang pada Taehyung yang segera diabaikan begitu saja. Mutan itu malah mengamit kausnya semakin erat.

Menghela napas lelah, Jungkook akhirnya melepaskan jari-jari lentik itu dari kausnya untuk digenggamnya erat. "Begini lebih baik."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk malu. Kalau Jungkook tidak salah lihat, kedua pipi mutan itu bersemu merah. Membuat Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, tiba-tiba merasa khawatir.

"Kenapa? Apa kau kedinginan?"

"Huh? Ti-tidak kok."

"Tapi pipimu memerah, bocah."

"I-ini," Taehyung refleks menyentuh pipinya dan berusaha menutupi pipinya yang semakin bersemu merah. Ia malu sekali, serius.

"Aish, lupakan. Berhenti tersipu begitu lagi, kau mengerti?" Jungkook segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari mutan menggemaskan itu. Ia menarik lengannya lembut menuju salah satu _counter_ yang ada di kawasan mall.

" _Hyung_ , untuk apa kemari?" Taehyung mengulangi pertanyaannya. Mutan itu menatap heran dengan deretan _gadget_ yang menyambut mereka begitu Jungkook membuka pintu.

"Membeli ponsel untukmu,"

Kedua mata cokelat Taehyung melebar bingung. "Hah? A-aku tidak butuh ponsel."

Langkah kaki Jungkook terhenti sejenak. "Kau membutukannya. Bagaimana jika kau hilang seperti kemarin dan tidak bisa menghubungiku? Kita tidak bisa bergantung dengan _pod_ karena sifat cerobohmu yang selalu lupa mengenakan _collar_ mu lagi setelah melepasnya sembarangan."

Taehyung akhirnya terdiam—merasa setuju. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal kemarin terjadi lagi, _sungguh._

Jungkook meminta salah seorang pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka untuk menunjukkan beberapa model ponsel terbaru agar Taehyung bisa memilihnya.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus memilih karena bahkan enam ponsel di hadapannya itu terlihat sama.

"Oke, aku yang pilih." Ujar Jungkook telak saat melihat Taehyung yang masih terdiam. Ia menunjuk satu _smartphone_ berlayar tipis yang memiliki warna sepasang dengan _smartwatch_ -nya; putih. Dan meminta pelayan itu segera membungkusnya sementara ia mengurus pembayarannya di kasir.

Taehyung menarik-narik kaus Jungkook membuat Jungkook menggerang kesal saat akan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya.

" _Hyung_ , tidak ada yang warna oranye ya?"

Bolehkah Jungkook meninggalkan mutan ini di sini sekarang?

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu. Jungkook baik-baik saja, sungguh.

Bahkan saat pagi dua hari lalu, Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin datang ke apartemennya untuk menjemput mutan itu, Jungkook tidak melarangnya. Tidak juga membuka suaranya sedikit pun saat kakaknya mengatakan serentetan ucapan terima kasih dan memberinya sebuah perangkat _game_ terbaru sebagai hadiah, Jungkook tetap tidak membuka suaranya.

Saat mutan itu dengan kedua mata yang memerah berair dengan ingusnya yang melumer keluar karena tidak berhenti menangis memeluknya diiringi dengan ribuan janji manis Min Yoongi yang menjanjikan akan sering mengunjungi Jungkook saat ia sedang _free_ atau Jungkook yang akan mengunjungi apartemen mereka setelah urusannya dengan skripsi selesai,

Jungkook tetap tidak membuka suaranya.

.

Puncaknya pada hari kelima.

Jungkook baru saja menyelsaikan _battle game NBA_ dengan Hoseok dan memenangkan telak tiga kuarter dari empat kuarter, sahabatnya itu juga baru saja keluar dari pintu apartemennya. Ia terdiam duduk di atas sofa merah maroonnya.

Kedua tangannya mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dengan risau dan ragu-ragu. Butuh dua menit untuk Jungkook mengumpulkan keberaniannya menekan perintah ' **send** ' dan seketika menyesal saat _notification ' **sent to bawel** ' _muncul di layar _smartphone_ nya.

Tiga menit kemudian, ponselnya bergetar. Dengan ragu-ragu Jungkook mengetuk _notification_ itu tanpa melihat siapa pengirimnya. Ia menarik napas sejenak sebelum menatap layar _smartphone_ nya kembali.

 **From: Bawel  
Nado bogoshippo, hyung :(**

Kedua bola mata Jungkook membulat kaget. Memeriksa kembali _id_ pengirim pesan itu untuk memastikannya benar-benar dari Taehyung.

Belum sempat merasakan euforia perasaannya yang tiba-tiba membuncah bahagia, bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Jungkook berjalan menggerutu menuju pintu lalu membukanya setengah hati. "Siapa—"

Ucapannya terhenti. Kedua bola matanya kembali melebar—kali ini lebih lebar lagi.

Mendapati mutan yang sangat dirindukannya setengah mati itu berdiri depan pintu. Mengenakan hoodie oranye kesukaannya dengan celana pendek berwarna merah tua. Napasnya memburu dengan keringat yang membanjiri seluruh wajah cantik itu.

"T-tae?" ujarnya tak percaya.

" _Hyung_!"

Jungkook segera menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapan erat detik itu juga. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk menikmati aroma vanila yang menguar dari surai cokelat itu. "Ya Tuhan, bagimana kau bisa di sini?"

Ia menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Jungkook menuntun Taehyung masuk ke dalam apartemen saat ponsel dalam genggamannya bergetar. _Id caller_ membuat Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. Satu menit ia abaikan, ponsel itu terus bergetar. Ia menghela napas, dengan terpaksa ia menggeser _notification_ itu ke kanan.

 _'Apa Taehyung ada di apartemenmu?'_

"Hn,"

' _Aish, membuatku khawatir saja.'_ Yoongi menghela napas lega di seberang sana. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar umpatan kesal. ' _sialan. Kau mengubah password pintumu?'_

"Iya. Memang kenapa sih?" tanyanya malas. Tangannya beralih mengusap punggung sempit itu lembut. Taehyung masih tampak tak ingin melepas pelukannya sekalipun mereka sekarang sudah terduduk di atas sofa.

' _Bukakan pintu, brat.'_

" _Hyung_ kalau kau kemari untuk membawa Taehyung pulang. Lupakan itu dan pulang sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiar—"

' _Aku tidak akan membawa siapapun. Dan buka pintumu sekarang sebelum aku turun ke lobby dan meminta kunci cadangan, lalu kau benar-benar tidak akan bertemu Taehyung lagi untuk selamanya.'_

"Sial." Jungkook memutuskan panggilan itu sepihak. Pemuda itu melirik Taehyung yang masih terlihat nyaman dalam pelukannya. Ia melepaskan lengannya perlahan.

Taehyung menggerutu saat pelukan mereka terlepas. Mutan manja itu memberengut kesal saat menatap Jungkook protes.

"Aku akan membuka pintu untuk Yoongi- _hyung._ Tetap di belakangku, kau mengerti?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Taehyung, Jungkook menarik mutan itu untuk berjalan di belakangnya dan tetap berada di belakangnya saat ia membuka pintu.

Min Yoongi berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah garangnya yang tampak menahan kesal setengah mati. Di sampingnya, Park Jimin berdiri dengan ekspresi berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan kekasihnya; menarik senyum manis hingga kedua matanya nyaris tenggelam sempurna.

Bagaimana mungkin Jimin si kucing lembut yang baik hati tahan dengan singa liar seperti Min Yoongi?

Yoongi melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Dua menit empat puluh delapan detik hanya untuk membuka pintu yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari sepuluh meter?"

Jimin mengusap pundak itu menenangkan. Memberi sinyal bahwa mutan di belakang Jungkook bergetar ketakutan karena nada bicaranya.

Yoongi menarik napas sejenak. Menarik dua koper di belakang tubuhnya ke hadapan Jungkook. Wajahnya berubah garang—khas Min Yoongi sekali. "Pesanku masih sama, aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengannya." Tiba-tiba ekspresinya menjadi lembut saat menatap Taehyung yang mengintip takut-takut dari balik tubuh Jungkook.

"Hubungi aku saat Jungkook-ie nakal padamu oke, sayang? Nomorku di angka satu." Yoongi kembali menatap Jungkook tajam. "Jangan pernah coba-coba untuk mengganti _special dial_ nya! Nomormu angka empat!"

Lalu Yoongi berbalik dan melenggang begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terdiam tidak mengerti.

Jimin tertawa. "Bukankah dia menggemaskan sekali?"

Jungkook melengos. "Menggemaskan apanya sih? Menakutkan mungkin lebih tepat."

Jimin terkekeh. "Itu daya tariknya." Ia mengeluarkan satu kotak _soft-blue_ berukuran sedang dari tas jinjingnya dan memberikannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menerimanya heran. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja. Aku memesannya khusus dari temanku. Sama persis dengan milik Taehyung yang dulu. Tinggal menghubungkan _pod_ nya dengan _GPS_ mu." Jimin menepuk bahu Jungkook lembut. "Jaga dia baik-baik, oke? Aku membutuhkan waktu dua hari untuk merayu kakakmu agar mengijinkannya tinggal bersamamu." Pandangan Jimin beralih pada Taehyung. "Dan Tae- _ah_ , jangan pergi menghilang tiba-tiba lagi seperti tadi, aku tahu kau ingin segera bertemu dengan Jungkook. Tapi itu membuat kami khawatir."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Jimin melirik ponselnya. "Sebelum Yoongi- _hyung_ membatalkan rencana kencan kami." Jimin terkekeh dan menyempatkan diri untuk melambaikan tangan pada Taehyung sebelum berbalik. Setengah berlari menyusul Yoongi yang menunggunya di pintu lift dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan mata memicing kesal.

Jungkook masih terdiam bingung menatap koper dan kotak di tangannya bergantian. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka kotak itu lebih dulu.

Kedua matanya melebar mendapati _collar_ oranye yang sama persis dengan milik Taehyung yang lama.

Bedanya, di bandul perak itu bukan terukir **Min's** tetapi **Jeon's.**

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Jungkook tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja. Kedua bola matanya berkilat marah saat membayangkan tubuh Taehyung yang hancur karena perbuatan kaumnya._

 _Jungkook dulu juga sempat membenci mutan karena mutan betina miliknya dulu—Hyejin, pernah nyaris_ _melecehkannya_ _. Ia begitu marah karena mutan itu bahkan berpikir licik seperti mencampurkan obat ke dalam minumannya agar ia bereaksi._

 _Jungkook memang bukan pemuda suci yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang sex, juga bukan pemuda_ _lurus_ _yang tidak tahu pergaulan bebas, tapi—_ _hell_ _, ia tidak siap menjadi seorang ayah di usia delapan belas tahun! Ia juga ingin melakukan sex dengan seseorang yang ia cintai, menggunakan perasaan. Bukan dengan peliharaannya sendiri, apalagi karena obat._

 _Jungkook ingat ia langsung membawa mutan itu ke pusat perlindungan mutan saat itu juga dan mengembalikan mutan itu di sana tanpa berpikir dua kali. Sekalipun ia marah luar biasa saat itu, Jungkook tidak pernah sekalipun memiliki niat untuk menyakiti mutan itu apalagi melakukan kekerasan padanya._

 _"Yoongi memiliki kenalan yang kebetulan bekerja paruh waktu di sana, ia menghubungi Yoongi untuk meminta bantuan. Yoongi benar-benar marah saat itu. Ia menuntut_ _pet shop_ _itu ke pengadilan dan memenangkan kasus itu atas hak untuk mengasuhnya. Mungkin kau pernah mendapati Yoongi yang sangat membenci_ _pet shop_ _, itu penyebabnya."_

 _Seokjin menatap Jungkook sejenak. "Taehyung kesulitan berinteraksi dengan seseorang karena trauma masa lalunya. Juga mengalami_ _dissociative_ _; kesulitan untuk mengingat peristiwa-peristiwa penting yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya."_

 _"Tapi Taehyung terlihat baik-baik saja..." bisik Jungkook masih tak percaya._

 _Seokjin menarik napas dalam. "Sekarang mungkin baik-baik saja. Tidak dengan saat pertama kali kami menemukannya. Bukan hanya luka fisik, luka mentalnya yang terparah dan sulit diobati. Kami melakukan banyak hal untuk membantunya bangkit dan menjadi seperti sekarang."_

 _Seokjin terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Ia menatap Jungkook dalam penuh permohonan. "Karena itu, aku ingin meminta tolong satu hal padamu."_

 _Kening Jungkook mengerut bingung. "Huh?"_

 _"Tolong Taehyung."_

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Author note:**

Yeay yeay finally end *tebar confetti* ヽ(^△^)ノ

AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY PACARNYA TAEHYUNG! /telat xD

(ini harusnya update kemarin buat Jeka birthday tp kemarin pulang malem, sampe rumah lngsng tepar ketiduran -_-)

It's 6,4k++ words guys! (fic paling panjang yg pernah saya tulis) *cries* malah aslinya lebih dr 7k++ words tp saya potong sana-sini karna kalo terlalu panjang makin bikin ngantuk, kalo part 1 sama part 2 digabung, hampir 11k, jd pahamkan maksud saya mengantisipasi ngantuk di a/n kemarin ㅠㅠ

Terima kasih untuk semua reviews, saya baca semuanya and all of reviews supports me a lot^^ juga yg udh favs and follows, atau bahkan silent readers (saya berharap kalian meninggalkan jejak untuk last part ini T^T) terima kasiiiiiihh *hug* /(^ㅅ^)/

Btw saya minta maaf di part 1 buanyak banget typosnya ya, bahkan sampe ada kata2 yg ilang yaampunㅠㅠ padahal udh re-read kok msh banyak aja typonya *cries*

RnR? **I'm really-really appreciate it!**

Maaf kalo ada typo (pasti banyak) dan kalo ada bahasa2 yg salah jg. Saya menerima kritik dan saran asal dgn bahasa yg sopan! Thanks for reading^^

.

 **A.N(2):**

Okeh, saya tulis disini karna ada yg tanya,

Buat yang nunggu Be Mine (kalo adaaaa), saya udh mulai nyicil kok, jujur aja karna kemarin saya kena WB, saya stop nulis BM dan malah nulis fic super ngga jelas ini (read: Orange), semoga cepet kelar yaaa...waktu senggang yg nyaris ngga ada selain hari libur itu bener2 menghambat segalanya /.\ terima kasih yg udh ngingetin kalo ff itu ada dan pernah ada #plak kalo ngga ada kalian mungkin udh saya discontinue *digiles* abis stucknya ngga mau ilang-ilang -_-

.

Okeh-okeh ini saya bonusin omake karna update yg super luama ini, padahal bilangnya mau update cepet xD

* * *

 **Omake**

.

"Eoh? Hai, adik kecil apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Bocah kecil itu melirik heran pada bocah balita lain di hadapannya yang bersembunyi di kolong meja. Ia menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak menuju pintu kelas dan ikut berjongkok di depan meja tempat bocah balita tadi bersembunyi.

"Apa orang tuamu belum menjemput? Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi."

Balita berusia tiga tahun itu menggeleng dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Cuping kecilnya sedikit menyembul dari balik tudung hoodie oranye yang menutupi kepalanya membuat bocah berusia delapan tahun itu membulatkan kedua mata hitamnya kaget.

"Ehh? Kau mutan?" Tanyanya heboh.

Mutan kitten itu mundur ketakutan dan semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di kolong meja. "Hi-hiks.. _._ "

"Hei, jangan menangis. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu karena kau imut sekali." Bocah kecil itu membuka tas punggungnya. Merogoh sebentar untuk mencari sesuatu dan tersenyum saat menemukan satu _lollypop_ rasa jeruk dari dalam tasnya. Ia mengulurkan _lollypop_ itu pada mutan kitten di depannya yang masih tampak ketakutan.

Mutan itu menggeleng. Menolak menerima uluran _lollypop_ dari tangannya.

"Kenapa? Ini enak kok. Aku memberikannya padamu karena _eomma_ pasti memarahiku kalau tahu aku sudah makan tiga _lollypop_ hari ini."

Mutan itu masih terisak. Membuat bocah kecil itu tersenyum dan mengusap surai cokelatnya lembut, satu tangannya yang lain sedikit memaksa agar mutan itu menggenggam ganggang _lollypop_ -nya.

"Berhenti menangis. Kau memang semakin imut saat sedang menangis, tapi aku tidak suka." Bocah kecil itu masih tersenyum, bahkan semakin lebar, membuat dua gigi kelincinya yang besar menyembul keluar. Tangannya bergerak mengusap linangan air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata mutan itu.

"Ahh, namamu siapa?"

Mutan itu menghentikan tangisnya sejenak. Menatap ragu-ragu pada bocah kecil di hadapannya sebelum membuka bibir mungilnya perlahan. "Ta-tae—"

"Jungkook- _ah_ , ayo pulang!"

Bocah kecil itu sontak menoleh. Mendapati ibunya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Ia mengangguk lalu kembali menatap mutan di hadapannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, oke?" Lalu berdiri dan berbalik untuk berjalan perlahan menuju ibunya yang segera mengulurkan tangan untuk menggandeng tangannya.

Jungkook sempat menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap mutan itu sekali lagi dan melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria. "Sampai berjumpa lagi, _orange_ ku yang manis!"

.

.

 **Officially end :D**


End file.
